1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly to an electrical connector used in, for instance, small size electrical appliances.
2. Prior Art
In for instance, computer related electronic appliances, the electrical connections including connections to an AC adapter, to interfaces, etc. are made in many different ways. Such electrical connections are typically made by connectors that substantially comprise a receptacle (female) side connector element and a plug (male) side connector element that is brought into the receptacle side connector and coupled thereto for making electrical connection in between so that pin-shaped electrodes installed in the connector elements are connected.
More specifically, connectors typically include in their metal shells a plurality of pins (or terminals) that are arranged in parallel in their longitudinal directions and positionally secured by insulator material such as polyamide, LCP (liquid crystalline polymer), etc. The pins in the receptacle and plug side connector elements are spacedly arranged side by side in the direction in which the connector elements are mated together.
Upon making connection of the plug side connector element into the receptacle side connector element, it is necessary that respective pins in two connector elements be aligned to be on a straight line. In other words, it is necessary to avoid the connector elements from being oblique to each other when they are brought together at their front edges for connection. If the plug side connector element in an oblique posture with reference to the receptacle side connector element, as shown in FIG. 10, is pushed into the receptacle side connector element, an irregular pin connection is made (as at 100) as seen from the enlarged view shown in the circle in FIG. 10, and this would cause several problems including short-circuiting.
In addition, when the plug side connector element is connected to the receptacle connector element in a slanted posture (which can easily occur when there is size differences between the receptacle and plug side connector elements), removing of the plug side connector element from the receptacle side connector element is not easily done and occasionally requires forcible and repeated twists on the shell of the plug side connector element This would cause damage to the pins and the shells of both connector elements.
Thus, though pin alignment is essential when connection is made between the two connector elements, such a pin alignment is not obtained easily and this difficulty can occur often when the connector is small in size and used in small size electrical devices such as a personal digital assistance (PDA), digital cameras, camcorders, etc.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that allows accurate and secure connections or coupling between connector elements to be made easily without causing pin or electrode misalignment.
The above object is accomplished by a unique structure of the present invention for a connector that comprises a first connector element and a second connector element that are coupled together when the second connector element is fitted in the first connector element, and in the present invention:
the first connector element is formed with an engagement projection that extends in the direction of the depth of the first connector element, the front end of the engagement projection being spacedly apart from the front edge of the first connector element; and
the second connector element is formed with an engagement slit or slot that extends in the direction of the depth of the second connector element so that the engagement slit receives therein the engagement projection of first connector element when the first and second connector elements are connected.
With the structure above, upon connecting the second connector element to the first connector element, the front end of the engagement slit of the second connector element engages with the engagement projection of the fist connecting element after the front end of the engagement slit has advanced the distance between the front edge of the first connector element and the front end of the engagement projection, and then the second connector element is pushed all the way to back of the first connector element in the depth of the first connector element while being guided by the engagement slit engaging with the engagement projection. Accordingly, even when the second connector element is obliquely pushed into the first connector element at the initial stage of coupling process, such oblique posture is corrected by the engagement projection of the first connector element as the second connector element is pushed and advanced to the back of the first connector element, and a connection between the first and second connector elements with the pins (electrodes) inside both of them being aligned straight can be made assuredly.